The Last Pokemon
by Uncle Chewie
Summary: Team Rocket has taken over everything they know, even killed all the Pokemon but ONE. For them to get their freedom back, they must fight back, with some heroes.
1. Chapter 1

A lot has changed since they shut down the gyms.

At first, all that happened was that there were no more tournaments or battles. This completely changed the world as we knew it. But even worse were the events that changed my ownlife as I knew it.

Team Rocket has turned into a huge mafia type company. They were once petty thieves, stealing from kids, but getting beaten by those same teams. But suddenly, out of no where, they gained power. For all we know, they could be the ones that shut down the battling that I loved so much.

No...

Actually they are the reason that battling has been shut down. First, they had someone murdered on the stadium. And not some random trainer. Someone known in the world. The girl, Isabelle, told her Lucario to blast that poor kid Ash Ketchum. He was one of the best that was ever known around here. He wasn't just that kid from Pallet who rose from the dust and became a hero. No, Ash Ketchum was an absolute legend.

The blast struck Ash to the head which killed him instantly.

Then a couple days after that all the gym leaders were found dead in multiple locations, each killed cruelly by their own element.

Brock Takeshi was found impaled on a rock, the Team Rocket symbol painted on his forehead.

Misty Kasumi was found chained to the bottom of a swimming pool, the Team Rocket Symbol carved on her stomach.

Lt. Surge was found bound to a metallic chair, electrocuted, the Team Rocket symbol painted over his slumped over body.

Erika Thorne was found bound with vines, hanging from the sturdy rafters of her greenhouse, the Team Rocket symbol carved on her forehead.

Koga and Janine Kyo were both found locked in an airtight room, poison trapped inside, the Team Rocket Logo carved into the walls.

Sabrina Natsumewas found with her head crushed in, seemingly from a strong amount of psychic energy, the Team Rocket Logo carved on her hands.

Blaine Katsura, or who it is assumed, was found bound to a steak, charred and burned beyond recognition, the Team Rocket Logo the wooden steak itself.

Green Oak, the Viridian Gym Leader who helped overthrow Team Rocket, was never found. It is unknown if he is dead or alive.

As of yet, the Pokédex Holders of Kanto- Red, Yellow, Blue, and possibly Green- have gone into hiding.

After the full seriousness of the mafia was revealed, people got worried. Sure, they stole, but full out murder? Unbelievable!

Out of nowhere Team Rocket overtook the government and are controlling us like pets. We are not people, only toys for their enjoyment.

Next they began gathering pokémon forcefully from trainers, capturing them all in the is is the thing that truly broke my heart. They took my beloved Pikachu and threw him in with all the other Pokemon that they gathered.

That same day I made the worst mistake of my life.

I snuck into there Rockets facility and I saw my Pikachu, along with every other helpless Pokemon, get executed.

When I got back home, it was to late. It was all over the news. Those they just eliminated were the last shipment of Pokemon. No more companions. No more loving creatures. No more battles. No more bonds.

That night, a terrible rage came over my head and it has not gone away since. It has been said that there is one more Pokemon within Team Rockets headquarters of operations, Lavender Town. One more friend. One more chance. One last hope.

Tomorrow I am going to gather my sister and my girlfriend, together we will get that Pokemon, save The Last Hope, as we so happily dubbed it.

But before I get them I need to make a stop somewhere. If we fail then I hope people remember my name like they remember Ash, the gym leaders, and the famous dexholders.

My name is Kevin Blue, and like so many others, this name will be forever etched into history.

o.0.o.0.o

It was midnight and Kevin was asleep peacefully. As he turned over to get more comfortable in his sleep, his messy black hair falling slightly past his shoulders stuck up rather oddly. His Pokedex began to ring, a loud, annoying ring.

"Ugh," he thought, cracking his brown eyes open. "What does she want now?!"

"Hello?" he groaned. "Ashley?"

"Remember you are coming to pick us up today." she said immediately, a snide hint in her voice.

Kevin laid his hand against his eyes, then smiled slightly, thinking of the two. Ashley, same age as he, seventeen, had blond hair that she usually pulled off her face in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. He supposed, at first, it was the fact that she was, indeed, beautiful that attracted him to her, but in the end, it was everything. The way she grinned victoriously when she found out information on Team Rocket. The way she always laughs at his jokes, no matter how stupid. In the end, it was her being her that made him fall head over heels and follow her like a lost puppy.

"It is your Job, you know." she continued. Pausing, he heard a voice on the other end ask who it was. "Your brother is on the phone with me." Ashley answered. There was a pause. Some frantic yelling. "Your sister would like to speak with you." now Ashley sounded frantic. Kevin frowned. What was going on?

He heard the sounds of a phone getting passed, then heard frantic breathing.

"Kevin Team Rocket is on the way to the house to kill you." his little sister, Lauren, said. For a moment, her appearance flashed in his mind, and how she shared an uncanny resemblance to the Sinnoh dexholder, Platinum. While she wasn't one to fight much-to much of a pacifist, even for a fifteen-year-old- she was a wiz with computers, able to hack into Team Rocket accounts to get information. That was how they got the information on The Last Hope.

"Get out of there now." she continued. He heard some frantic typing, knowing Lauren was probably trying to stall for time via her computer.

"Why are they coming?" asked Kevin. "Stupid question, to kill me, I know."

"Because they know you have been snooping around their business." Lauren answered.

"Okay," Kevin said, hopping out of bed and pulling out the travel bag he packed before. He began digging through drawers, pulling out clothes. "Lauren, get Ashley and go to the hilltop with the tree outside of town. I'll try to meet you there in a hour or less."

"No, you won't 'try'." he heard Ashley seethe. "You will meet us." Kevin blinked, hearing her voice, but assumed Lauren gave the phone back to Ashely. Kevin simply hung up the phone, shoving it in his bag with a few other things, then throwing on a T-shirt and some black jeans.

There was a knock at the door. Well, more like an incessant banging. Slowly, he zipped up his hoodie and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"If you do not open this door right now we will use force!" a Rocket barked out.

"Time to go," Kevin smirked, slowly easing his window open.

He heard Team Rocket kick the door in, which he supposed caused the loud crash. At the sound of this, Kevin climbed outside from his bedroom window. He heard the Rockets run up the stairs to inspect the bedrooms, in search of their target. One of them checked Kevins room. Kevin glanced over his shoulder at the grunt, already pointing a gun at him

"Sayonara, suckers!" he exclaimed, saluting, then jumping out the window and scrambling to climb up. Kevin began to run across the rooftops, taking near suicidal leaps to get across the houses.

"We have a runner!" someone shouted. He paused for a mere second to catch his breath as he overlooked the stairs. "Damn brat!"

"Yeah ummm," he glanced around, looking to see a stairwell. It would be better if he took them instead. After all, he'd get along farther with all the bones in his body intact.  
Kevin turned around to go to the stairwell, secretly elated that he got away from the grunts in time. But when he got to the door, a Team Rocket member busted through the door putting Kevin at gunpoint.

"Turn around kid!" he smirked, a cruel, vicious thing. Kevin blinked. Did he expect fear? "I would hate for you to look me in the eyes when I kill you."

"I'm sorry to break the news to you, sir, but," Kevin began chuckling, which turned into laughter. "I'm not dying today!" Kevin rushed the Rocket. He fired three shots. The first one flew over his head, the second implanting itself an inch from his foot. The third hit it's target. He felt himself wing around like some sort of doll as electric jolts of pain shot up and down his arm.

"Damnit."

o.0.o.0.o

"I should kill you for what you've done, but I wont." one Rocket said, staring Lauren straight in the eye. "After all, it would be a shame to have to eliminate such a young kid." Lauren'd eyes flashed with anger.

"Try me, Rocket scum." she said, clutching her computer bag as she cast a glance at Ashley. Lauren just had to make sure that she kept her laptop with her. Without it, she was about as useful as a tree, good for nothing but target practice.

"You realize it's after curfew."

"Since when did you implement a curfew?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just now. You are now formally under arrest for-" there was a loud thunk and the grunt stared blankly for a moment. Then, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. and he slammed to the ground. Ashley stood over him, grinning as she held up a rather decent sized log.

"Don't stand there like an idiot." Lauren hissed to Ashely, patting down the grunts pockets for anything useful. Nothing but his gun and some handcuffs. "C'mon, Ashley we are almost there."

"Where's there?" Ashley asked.

"At the tree." Lauren grinned. "You know, that stupid tree where you carved your names in a heart like a cliche couple?"

"That was a wonderful idea! It's our tree!" Ashely argued.

"I never said it wasn't a good idea. Just cliche." Lauren paused. "We just need to get to the top of this hill, and we should be meeting Kevin."

The two girls got to the top and were amazed at the view that they got from the top of the hill at the city. Sadly, though, the view couldn't last long. Dawn was approaching, and with a death warrant over Kevin's head, and no doubt their's as well, they couldn't afford to travel during the day. They ducked under the willow branches, cascading like waterfalls of leaves, hiding them and from sight. Ashley dropped her backpack and began to unpack her stuff.

"What are you doing Ashley?"Lauren asked.

"I am unpacking my stuff we should set camp up here for the night." Ashley said. "Then we'll get a few hours of sleep, and set off at dusk."

"Alright. Sounds good enough for me."

The girls both started working together to get a tent up and some firewood for later. Lauren went to go get some food to eat, while Ashley was waiting for Kevin to come around at anytime. The sun had already risen to the sky, marking the eight'o'clock hour, and the two girls were waiting for two hours.

Kevin still has not come.

"Ashley I am going to sleep." Lauren said. "I'm exhausted.

"Alright. Do you want me to wake you up if Kevin comes?"

"Unless he's sick or dying. I'm dying from lack of sleep."

"Okay. I'm going to check our water reserves. Mind staying up and holding down camp?"

"...Only for five minutes."

"Thank you." Ashley nodded gratefully, picking up the canteen and walking towards a stream that flowed only a little outside the city. In truth, she wanted to clear her head. It was unlike Kevin to be late. Sure, he can be an idiot, but he never backed down from a plan. Unless...

"Arceus, I hope they didn't get him." she muttered, watching the creek flow silently. She blinked as she saw the pure water get tainted slightly with red. Slowly, a form began to drift towards her, closer and closer.

"Oh my Arceus," Ashley though, snapping to attention as she recognized the long black hair. "Its Kevin."

Ashley ran to the bottom of the hill but as she was running down the hill. She slipped and tumbled all the way down the hill. He couldn't be dead. Their journey hasn't even begun yet!

When she got to the bottom, her foot hit a particularly muddy patch and she slid down, slamming her head on a rock. Star burst in front of her eyes as her vision got hazy.

She then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chains and bolts scraping against each other could be heard along with the sound of muffled chatter coming from outside of the room. "What'll we do with the brats we captured last night?" A few seconds go by, "We have our orders to eliminate any threats, throw them in the incinerator." Voices came from the group of rocket grunts outside. 'Wait! are they really going to burn me alive?' Kevin thought to himself.

The door in front of Kevin began to slide open and with it bright lights from the other room illuminated his own confined room.

"Well I'm sorry it had to be this way kid." The grunt turned on a machine and an incinerator raised itself just below Kevin. "Oh, and I know how you would love to see your girlfriend, so you'll get to see her die first." A couple feet away from Kevin's constraints Ashley came down the rail in her own constraints.

As she was fighting and kicking around she kicked Kevin's chain. The force behind the kick caused the chain to loosen so he could move around a little.

"Kevin I'm sorry that I got us into this mess." Ashley said.

"It will be just fine."

The grunt lined Ashley and Kevin up with each other, then pressed another button that released Ashley's constraints so she would fall.

As Ashley fell Kevin freed his left arm and grabbed her hand.

"I told you it would be fine" Kevin said.

Kevin swung her over to the platform the grunt was standing on. Ashley moved quickly and pushed the button to deactivate the incinerator just as the guard pressed the button to release Kevin.

Kevin began to free fall into the inactive incinerator.

"KEVIN!" Ashley screamed.

The grunt then turned his attention to Ashley and decked her. Ashley began to spit up blood from her position on the ground. The grunt punched her repeatedly, again and again and again.

"Plea..." Ashley tried to speak.

"No more words coming out of you, it's time for you to die!" The grunt pulled out a knife. He began to swing it down.

A hand from under the platform grabbed the grunts foot and pulled. The grunt with the knife went plummeting over the railing as Kevin came climbing up. As Kevin's feet touched the platform, he immediately made his way over to where Ashley was on the platform.

"Ashley! Are you okay?!"

"Of course I'm fine, those baby punches wouldn't be able to keep me down."

"That is nice to know chipmunk, let's go."

Kevin helped Ashley to her feet and they started climbing down from the platform.

As Kevin and Ashley were moving through the Team Rocket's hide out they stumbled upon a laboratory. The lab had some weird human experiment. The people inside of the little capsules looked to be zombified.

"What the hell is Team Rocket trying to do here?!" Kevin barked.

"Kevin look at this," Ashley said.

Kevin walked over to Ashley and gasped at what he saw on the computer she had been looking at.

"Are they trying to turn people into Pokemon!?"

The computer screen read: This is the future of tomorrow, now that we have run out of Pokemon to fight our wars. We have found a new way to get replacements. We will now allow sign up for this new project starting as soon as possible, this is our tomorrow, this is our future.

"Hey Ashley, who's that in the green capsule he looks kinda familiar."

"Forget about it we need to leave."

"WAIT! There's something glowing back there. Give me a sec." Kevin smashed the glass with his bare fists, blood began to pour down his arms but he ignored it. Kevin walked past all of the human capsules to the back of the room. A ball was glowing red, it was covered in dust, like no one had touched it in awhile. Kevin wiped away some of the dust that was on top of the ball. Kevin could see there was a Pokemon inside of it. Kevin noticed a button under the ball and pressed it. A monotone computer voice began to speak.

This Pokemon is called Re-Ana-Mew, it has the power to resurrect Pokemon.

"ASHLEY! This could be the key to solving everything! Let's get out of here, NOW!" Kevin grabbed Ashley's hand and began to sprint through the corridors turning right and left at random. Ashley and Kevin made it to a court yard in front of the head quarters.

"Ashley I see the exit, let's go and get out of here."

"Let's go".

Kevin and Ashley began to run to the exit of the HQ.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice from behind them yelled out.

Before Ashley and Kevin could leave the door in front of them locked up.

"I see that the two of you are tying to escape, that won't happen today. But why leave so soon? Aren't you forgetting someone?" Kevin and Ashley turn around to face the figure talking to them. The man pulled out Lauren from under a cover to where everyone could see her.

"Give us the Pokemon and surrender yourself or she dies. Men! Surround them with your rifles. Nobody escapes!"

"Why are you doing this!?" Kevin yelled.

"To punish and destroy!" The man pointed his gun to Lauren's head.

"Kevin, just give up, I don't want to die." Lauren demanded. The gun cocked back and Lauren closed her eyes afraid that the next couple of seconds would be her last.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"What do you see, hm?"

"I see our target, a hostage, and two teenagers."

"Wait! One of the kids has a Pokeball. To bad it would be suicide to go down there and try anything."

"Pack your bags because we're going down there."

"RED! What are you thinking?! We won't win this war if we risk our lives and die."

"Blue you said you loved me right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Red laid his hand on top of Blue's shoulder. Blue looked away from him for a minute then looked back.

"Your right, let's go save those kids. What'll we do about Green?"

"Kill him of course." Red stated with his eyes filling with fire.

Red and Blue hopped into their Jeep and began driving to the HQ.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Lauren look into my eyes," Lauren looked into Kevin's eyes, "Everything's going to be okay."

Ashley turned to look at Kevin, "Just give him the Pokeball." Kevin tensed and looked towards her.

"You're right," Kevin raised his hand and threw the ball. As soon as he threw the ball a Jeep came smashing through the wall on the left. A person in the jeep caught the pokeball in mid air.

"Well that's just too bad," the mysterious man said as he grabbed Lauren and ran back inside of the building.

"NO! Who are these people?" Kevin said. The Jeep pulled up right beside them and the beautiful Blue jumped out and ran into the building after the mysterious man and Lauren. A voice from inside of the Jeep spoke to Kevin and Ashley.

"Get in the Jeep, we're getting you out of here." Ashley looked deeper inside of the jeep and noticed that the all famous Red was inside speaking to them. Reds hat was a vibrant crimson red, his eyes were glowing bright orange and brown. Kevin grabbed Ashley on the shoulder.

"Go with him, get yourself to safety, I will not leave without my sister." Kevin threw Ashley in the car and chased after Blue. Kevin glanced back once and saw the jeep driving away.

"Where could she have GONE!? Of course his office."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Ive got you now Green, just give up." Blue pointed her pistol at him, locked and ready.

"Don't you understand that you will never beat me. I won't give up until I destroy this world. Come any closer and the girl will die." Green brought Lauren out from behind him again pistol ready.

"What has gotten in to you? Why are you doing this?" Blue asked.

"Because I can," Green replied. Seconds later Kevin came barging through the door.

"GREEN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kevin ran to Blue and grabbed a second pistol from her pants holster and aimed it at Green.

"Then I'll give you something else to hate me for...Kevin".

BOOM! Everything went black.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Red was zooming past Rocket cars, swerving and dodging past obstacles.

"Yo, are you okay back there? By the way my name is Red." Red took his attention off the steering wheel to face Ashley. He offered his hand to be shaken.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, EYES ON THE ROAD!" Red kept his attention to Ashley.

"Well can I at least get your name and that other kids name while your at it?" Red demanded.

"My name is Ashley and he's my boyfriend and his name is Kevin." Ashley responded.

Red turned back to the wheel to regain control after about thirty seconds of free drive.

"Well my girlfriend is Blue, you know, the one who jumped out of the car," Red said excited.

"Why do you think we don't know who you are? We know all your guys' achievements, all the things you've done. JUST GO!"

Ashley peered out the window of the Jeep and noticed four big pickup trucks with big LMG's ontop.

"RED! They have some serious heat on us." Ashley said frightened.

"ASHLEY, CAN YOU DRIVE?" Red yelled.

"Yes."

"Then come up to the front and take the wheel." Red let go of the wheel and crawled into the back seat to open up a brief case, completely abandoning the wheel in the process.

"WELL GET UP THERE!" Ashley snapped out of her frightened daze and sprang into action. She crawled past Red and positioned herself in the drivers seat, yanked the stick up and drifted heavily on a left turn.

Red opened the case and pulled out an assault rifle. Red picked up a fully equipped magazine and slammed it into the rifle and cocked the gun back.

"I'm going to need you to hold the car steady." Red opened the hatch above the roof and peered out. Red began to fire the assault rifle, he used and entire clip and didn't stop until the clip was dry. Red managed to hit one of the truck drivers with the bullets. That truck he had hit the driver in swerved until it eventually turned to its side and flipped over knocking one of the other trucks and taking them both off the road into a dark depth below.

"WHOA! YOU JUST TOTALLY JUST KILLED THAT GUY!" Ashley actually liked the adrenaline running through her. It made her feel invincible, like nothing could ever possibly go wrong again.

As Ashley was driving on the curvy path she noticed that the Rocket grunts had set down spikes on the road ahead.

"THEY PLACED SPIKES!" Ashley yelled as she drove right over the well placed spikes. All four of the tires popped.

"Try and keep the car steady a little longer Ashley." The truck was still following right behind them and if that wasn't enough two motorcycles joined in on the chase. The two motorcyclists began to fire openly at the Jeep. One of the motorcyclists' jumped onto the back of their Jeep. Red got his rifle back up and threw it at the biker. The biker slipped and fell to the ground.

Another truck suddenly materialized from the right side of the car, taking both Ashley and Red by surprise, and rammed the Jeep full force.

"HOLD ON!" Red yelled as he grabbed onto one of the back seats.

The Jeep went smashing through the railing and off the cliff. The Jeep began rolling down the cliff but no sooner than it began the Jeep started to free fall. However, before the Jeep collided with the ground it smashed into a tree.

4 Minutes later...

Ashley awoke in the front seat, she slowly looked around and began to notice her surroundings. The car was flaming from the underside of the Jeep. The smell of smoke filled the air, Red was knocked out on the ground outside of the vehicle. Ashley crawled out of the wreckage and ran to an unconscious Red.

'I need to get him out of here, NOW!' Ashley thought to herself.

"We have you surrounded! Surrender now and you will have a merciful death." Team Rocket was on their way and closing in fast.

Ashley looked over at Red she tried to lift him but it did not have the strength o do so. Ashley then grabbed Reds leather Jacket and dragged him into some bushes away from the wreckage. Not even a minute later Team Rocket grunts surrounded the wreckage area.

"This is Jessie, I now have control over this operation," Jessie had long bright violet hair and a white, very short Team Rocket outfit.

"Ma'am what should we do now?" A grunt asked Jessie.

"Shoot the car and make sure nobody makes it out, do NOT let our Leader down she will rip all of our heads off if she finds out the threats are alive." The grunt began to empty his rounds on the Jeep, shortly after it exploded leaving only smoldering ashes. "We're heading back to base to deal with the intruders."

"Jessie, I remember her, she did anything and everything to get to that rank of officer. She was there from the beginning, she killed her own partner James because he failed continuously at capturing Ash's groups Pokemon. Don't mess with her Ashley, trust me you do not want to be on her 'hate list'." Red explained "Lets head to the meeting spot, you'll have to help me get there. It's 3 miles east from here."

"Sure thing Red," Ashley lifted Red up with using strength from Red's legs.

"Red do you think that my Kevin will come back safe?" Tears started to form and flow down her cheeks.

"Blue will protect him, we're almost there, at the top of that tower." Red pointed out as he was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Common Red you can make it, just a little bit further". Red collapsed at the bottom of Ashleys feet.

Ashley wiped the sweat and tears from her face.

"_Looks like I got some work ahead of me" _Ashley put all her strength together and lifted Red to the front door of the tower. The door to the tower was made out of some weak wood. She twisted and pulled the door knob and the entire door came off its hinges. _"What the hell" _Ashley dragged Red by his black Jeans into the bottom level of the tower. She hid him in a corner and piled empty and used boxes on top of him to conceal him. "_Ahhh now that is just perfect"._ Ashley made her way up the stairs to get to the top of the tower and keep a look out for Kevin and team rocket activity. Ashley looked up at the rising sun "_ I hope my Kevin is alright"._


	3. Origin 1

**This a bonus chapter folks**

* * *

Yo, Kevin, you going to be at the game today or go to that lame dance?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well I'm going to the lame dance with Misty, I scored with her last night for the first time and it changed me. She's the only girl that I can think of anymore. When we were younger she sent me these vibes that I just couldn't pick them up, but now I'm not completely oblivious I know we're meant to be together. You and Ashley will happen, look at me, just go and talk to her."

"Ash... Thanks, I needed that," Kevin patted Ash on the back and headed off down the hallway to his locker.

"Four- sixteen- twenty seven." Kevin said aloud.

"Well thats a nice number dontcha think," Kevin turned around to look at the person speaking to him when he suddenly got lost in the dazzling blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hi my names Ashley, my cousin May said that I should... ugh just forget it I'm sorry," Ashley was blushing, avoiding eye contact, Kevin gently touched her arm.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Follow me," Ashley locked her hands with Kevin's and began to run out through the back doors of the school to a park just a few blocks away from the school. "Kevin this is a special place to me. We all need someone to depend on and take care of us, I choose you. Yes, I will go with you to the dance." Kevin's Pokedex began to ring out, it was Lauren.

"Its my sister, I'm sorry I need to answer it."

"Its okay take your time," Ashley responded.

"Hello Lauren, did you need something?" Kevin asked.

"Well I need you to come and walk me home from school." Lauren demanded.

"No, why in the world do you need me to walk you home. You're almost 15 and in middle school. You do not need me to walk you home."

"I could really use some brotherly love and advise. SO IF YOU COULD COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT WITH MY PROBLEM I WOULD FEEL A LOT BETTER!" Lauren screamed her lungs out through the other end of the phone.

"FINE! I'll be there in twenty minutes okay." Kevin finally gave in to her request.

"Thank you BIG BROTHER! so now I guess you should know that I gave your Pikachu a direct order to electrocute you while you were sleeping last night." After hearing this Kevin heard a sharp sound coming from one of his pokeballs.

"Ashley GET DOWN!" Kevin's Pikachu was out and ready.

"PIka...CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Kevin jumped in front of Ashley to save her from the blast of electricity. Pikachu then disappeared back inside his Pokeball. Kevin moved away from Ashley so she could move around.

"Thank you for saving me, my knight." Ashley complimented him.

Kevin liked the way her blonde hair fizzed up from static that managed to get by him. "I'll pick you up at six o'clock on the dot, I need to go get my sister, I'm sorry." Kevin got up but right before he could take off Ashley grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"See you are a hero," Ashley pulled his head in closer and gave him an unexpected kiss on the lips. Then turned him around and pushed him away. As Kevin was running to his sisters middle school he turned around and gave Ashley a final look and she waved back.

Lauren was waiting in front of the school sobbing. This was not like her at all, she was always alive and bright with energy.

"Hey, hey whats going on sis?" Kevin asked sympathetically

"It's Tyler he..."

"I'll be back," Kevin cut her off. Kevin began walking through the school looking for Tyler. After about ten minutes of frantic searching he finally found him. Kevin walked over to the kids and picked Tyler up by his shirt. "IF YOU EVER HURT MY SISTER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kevin punched him in the face, Tyler fell hard onto the concrete and Kevin punched him three more times. "I don't want to see you again." Kevin said. Kevin looked around and noticed Lauren, she turned around and ran away. Kevin ran after her after a couple of seconds of running Kevin caught up. When Kevin grabbed Lauren by the arm she turned and punched Kevin in the shoulder.

"I hate you! GET OFF OF ME! NO!" Lauren was wiggling around trying to break free. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND." Lauren lashed out.

"BECAUSE I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Kevin struck a nerve. "You're the only family I have left."

"No you're only here for yourself." Lauren said.

"I LET ASH BEAT ME IN OUR FINAL BATTLE!" Tears were flowing down Kevin's face. "I could have been ahead of him, I could have been the very best, but I left that all behind, for you."

"…I didn't know that." Lauren said.

"Come on lets get you home." Kevin offered his hand and Lauren accepted.


End file.
